Dumbledore Gets Ripped a New One
by sheltie
Summary: This will have witches and wizards of my choosing venting at Dumbledore for whatever dumb decision the old wizard has made concerning Harry. Like in HBG I will only have brainy girls in this, but I will be adding guys in a non-romantic fashion. So no Ginny at all. Only warning in these are for language being used. So you've been warned ahead of time on that.
1. Daphne Greengrass

**Dumbledore Gets Ripped a New One**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: okay this is the first chap of a brand new series. This one won't be as grand as my HBG series or my other series that I have going. This one will be updated when I can get to it. This series focuses on Dumbledore getting chewed out by Harry's girlfriend/betroth/wife. I'll change those from chap to chap along with the girls. This series though having no M material per se, but might have some language in it. You've been warned.**

* * *

**Daphne Greengrass**

Daphne was glaring at the old wizard that is her headmaster. She wasn't very pleased with Dumbledore's latest action. Oh no, as soon as she heard it she stormed right into the headmaster's office to give the old mage a piece of her mind.

"What can I do for you Miss Greengrass?" Dumbledore asked.

"You can tell me why the fucking hell you just told Harry about a prophecy about him having to beat Voldemort just right after he saw Sirius falling through the veil" Daphne growled.

Dumbledore looked shocked that Daphne knew this. He had told Harry explicitly to not tell anyone, but his two best friends. So how did Daphne Greengrass know?

"Harry told me Dumbledore. In your great and so-called infinite wealth of knowledge you don't keep great track at what happens in this school. Harry and I have been secretly dating since second year and after Sirius was on the lam he found shelter with my family and with that the Greengrass family and the Potter family signed a marriage contract so Harry and I are betrothed" Daphne said. She said this since she knew that Dumbledore usually knew about everything that went on in Hogwarts no matter what. She also revealed the Potter betrothal ring she had been concealing for two years.

Dumbledore couldn't believe he didn't know about this. How could he not know about this at all. He thought he knew everything about Harry and nothing about the boy could get passed him, but this big thing had and he couldn't do a thing about it.

"Now tell me headmaster, what were you thinking telling MY Harry about this? Did you think that Harry would lay down his life so the prophecy could come to pass and you can swoop in and take the glory, making Harry the martyr?" Daphne asked sweetly.

"Now Miss Greengrass, I would never do that. Harry has a great power, he has the-"

Daphne cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah. He's got the power of love on his side. I already know all that tripe. Harry told me everything. What I am pissed about that you did nothing to help Harry at all. You. Didn't, Do. A. Thing. Everything Harry did was by himself, he had to train by himself or he'd have died. Did you even think about that with the damn stone? Harry knew nothing about magic and could've died that year" Daphne said, "but that's the start. Right now I want to know what you plan to do now? Are you going to train Harry now?"

"Miss Greengrass, Harry needs time away to grieve" Dumbledore said.

"You're not going to shut Harry up in that hell hole! I won't have it!" Daphne shouted.

Daphne's anger sparked her magic and destroyed more items in Dumbledore's office that Harry hadn't already demolished.

This awoke many of the portraits in the office. They were now staring in rapt attention to this show.

Dumbledore frowned and was about to open his mouth.

"Don't give me that bull about the protections around Harry's relatives. We had Gringotts curse-breakers looking at those wards. They are shoddy at best and don't protect Harry from his so-called relatives" Daphne said.

"Miss Greengrass, I am confident that-"

Again Daphne cut Dumbledore off.

"The Dursleys used Harry as a house elf when he was younger. He was verbally abused and it is taking me a lot time to help him prove that he has self-worth since his relatives had stomped out any self-confidence he had" Daphne said.

Dumbledore looked ready to speak again, but yet again was cut off by Daphne.

"Harry will not be going to that place either. I know it's under a Fidelius so I can't speak it, but Harry has told me. Harry won't be going to the Weasleys either. I know how the woman is and I won't have her trying and slip my Harry potions to get him moved towards her daughter. If she even tries I'll fry her alive" Daphne thundered.

"Miss Greengrass that's quite enough" Dumbledore said sternly.

"Yes I think it is headmaster. It's quite enough. You've meddled enough in my Harry's life. You are no longer going to do that. As long as I am around you're no longer a friend to the Potters" Daphne said.

"Miss Greengrass, now isn't the time to fracture ourselves. We must band together against Voldemort" Dumbledore said.

"You mean we must follow you and obey you blindly. I won't have it and neither will Harry. If anyone will be leading this war then it's Harry and he'll listen to people not just humor them" Daphne said.

Dumbledore was getting on his last nerve with Daphne.

"Good day headmaster" Daphne said then spun on her heel and left the office.

Dumbledore slumped over and put his elbows on the wooden surface of his desk as his hands on his head with his fingers weaving though his hair. He had such a major headache now and he didn't know what to do about it.

/Scene Break/

Daphne waltzed down the staircase and found Harry waiting for her.

"Well?" Harry asked.

"I think I spoke my case well" Daphne said with a brilliant smile.

"So you didn't hex him?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I wanted to Harry dear, I so wanted to. Being the most powerful wizard be damned. He has done a lot to you and I tore into him good" Daphne said as a smirk appeared on her face as she remembered and savored it.

"So what now?" Harry asked.

"Now, we gather allies. We know the Longbottoms are with us and with them the Abbotts and the Bones families. We need more then we can do some good" Daphne said.

"Have I ever told you how sexy you look when you plan Daph" Harry said.

"Many times Harry, many times. But don't quit" Daphne said with a smirk.

Harry pulled Daphne and kissed her hard. Daphne moaned as she fisted Harry's hair and kissed him back just as furiously as he was kissing her. They then pulled away breathing hard.

"Come on, lets get something to eat and continue to plan" Harry said as he kept one arm around Daphne's waist.

Daphne placed her head on Harry's shoulder as they walked to them kitchens and plan the demise of Voldemort and the bright future afterwards.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: I had fun writing this one. Just wanted to write one where Daphne rips into Dumbledore. This series will only consist of my favorite brainy girls. They are not in any order whatsoever so don't read into this on my ranking of my favorite brainy girls. I'll try and not let this one go as long as my HBG series since I don't think I could take another one like that on with my workload I have. This one will be updated when I have time so don't expect a consistent amount of updates. This one will be updated when I feel like it really. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	2. Padma Patil

**Dumbledore Gets Ripped a New One**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: okay, finally here's the second chap of this little series. Like stated before updating this one will be pretty slow so don't expect any kind of rhythm to updates on this.**

* * *

**Padma Patil**

Padma was furious as she glared at her headmaster.

"What can I do for you Miss Patil?" Dumbledore asked pleasantly with his grandfather routine on full with an added eye twinkle.

"You can call off your mutt" Padma said bluntly.

"I beg your pardon?" Dumbledore asked perplexed.

"Snape, you can call off Snape" Padma said in a snappish tone.

"It's 'professor' Snape Miss Patil" Dumbledore chided in his friendly grandfather tone.

"I don't care. He's not even a professor given that he hasn't taught me really anything since I started here, not to mention how he has been treating my Harry" Padma snapped.

Dumbledore looked surprised. He didn't even know that Harry was dating anyone and he was supposed to know all about Harry's life since he had orchestrated a good part of it.

Harry and Padma had been dating since fourth year. Harry sought out Padma the day after the Yule Ball and apologized for everything and as the two talked a relationship formed between the two. He also did apologize to Parvati too. But it was with Padma that he really connected to. They decided to keep their relationship a secret since they saw how Hermione was attacked by Skeeter and Harry didn't want her harmed. Padma argued this, but Harry was stubborn and held firm.

They stayed in contact with each other over the summer thanks to a very hyper and willing house elf. She helped Harry get through his grieving even going over to Harry's via House Elf Air to comfort him when he had nightmares. That really brought them closer especially with Hermione and Ron ordered not to write to him over the summer. Padma was his saving grace from going insane really.

During their fifth year they still kept their relationship a secret since Harry didn't want her shunned and whispered about for being 'a attention seeking crazy person'.

"The great Dumbledore not knowing something, shocking" Padma said with great sarcasm.

Dumbledore decided not to chide Padma on this.

"Call him off, he's doing more harm than good to Harry" Padma said.

"Miss Patil, Professor Snape has my utmost confidence" Dumbledore said.

"But he doesn't have mine or Harry's. Do you even know what goes on in those 'so-called' lessons?" Padma asked.

"No I do not. I trust Professor Snape and his teaching method" Dumbledore said like he there was nothing else to say on the matter.

"So you approve of him telling Harry to clear his mind then raping Harry's mind?" Padma asked scathingly.

"Miss Patil, that's an inappropriate assumption" Dumbledore said frowning.

"I think it's rather apt considering that's what Snape does. Harry's left totally drained after each lesson leaving his mind completely open and vulnerable to Voldemort's influence" Padma said.

"Harry should be learning how to protect himself from that" Dumbledore said frowning.

"How can he when Snape doesn't give him any direction at all? He mind rapes Harry then when Harry can't stop him then he berates him and mocks Harry's father too. Harry isn't anything like his dad, but Snape loves to live in the past. Harry has told me what he saw in Snape's Pensieve. He was appalled at seeing that his father was a bully" Padma said.

"Miss Patil, what goes on in those lessons are private and even if you're Harry's girlfriend you shouldn't be privy to that kind of information" Dumbledore said sternly.

"What are you going to do, wipe my memory?" Padma asked in a challenging kind of way.

Dumbledore was very tempted to do just that. But what the old wizard didn't know was Padma was wearing an amulet that protected her from memory charms as well as protected her mind from being attacked by Legilimency assaults. She had found it in an old shop during the summer and got it cheap because the shop owner just wanted to get rid of it not knowing what it really was and how valuable it truly was.

"Your little pet is only helping by weakening Harry's mind to Voldemort's attacks. He's not helping protect Harry" Padma said.

"Miss Patil. Professor Snape has my full support in this. He is only helping Harry" Dumbledore said.

"Merlin, you're worse than a broken record" Padma said.

Dumbledore frowned.

"Look, call him off now before it gets serious. I won't stand by letting that slimy piece of grease hurt my Harry" Padma said firmly.

"Miss Patil, I can't have you threatening a member of the staff" Dumbledore said firmly.

"Oh, so it's okay when a member of the staff berates, taunts and pretty much bullies any student he pleases?" Padma shot back.

"Miss Patil" Dumbledore said.

Suddenly there was a loud explosion that rocked the castle.

Padma smirked at this.

Dumbledore saw this and frowned.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"Your precious little Death Eater has just learned what will happen if he hurts my Harry" Padma said with a snarl.

Dumbledore paled and he rose to see to Severus. The boy was quite vital to the war effort that there was little time to waste.

/Scene Break/

The wizened spell caster got to the dungeons to the potions lab and found the door to the lab completely shattered agains the wall. He peered in with wand in hand and found his precious potion master in a bloody heap. He moved and knelt down by the body.

"So he's still alive, huh" Padma said as she leaned agains the charred doorframe.

"What did you do Miss Patil?" Dumbledore asked.

"I wanted to rid the grease stain, but it appears that even hell didn't want him" Padma said.

"Miss Patil, you're in big trouble for harming a teacher. I have no choice, but to expel you" Dumbledore said.

Padma didn't look too concerned by this. She shrugged.

"Fine, I got my stuff packed" she said.

Dumbledore was too concerned about Snape to even notice something was up.

/Scene Break/

Padma walked to the entry hall and found Harry standing there.

"Sorry for taking so long love" she said and kissed Harry on the cheek.

"Not a problem, is everything ready?" Harry asked.

"Yup, he's too concerned about Snape to even notice you'll be missing" Padma said.

"Good, lets go" Harry said as he offered his arm to Padma.

Padma took it and the left the castle. It was all a part of a plan that Padma had created after Harry told her about his dreams about a hall. She began to work out the problem and found there was a prophecy with Harry's name on it in the Ministry due to having a family member working in a certain mysterious department of the Ministry.

Once she figured that out she knew that was why Dumbledore pretty much controlled everything Harry did. It didn't take a genius to figure it out. Padma's plan was to get Harry out of Dumbledore's control and with the help from Sirius they got Harry emancipated and claiming his birthright, the Potter house. With that Harry had control of his life and could leave Hogwarts and get tutors for his schooling.

Padma was given the Potter betrothal ring and with her family's blessing she would be the next Lady Potter. All that was needed was to find a way to distract Dumbledore thus blowing up Snape. It helped that Dumbledore was already ignoring Harry, but it never hurt to get more padding to that. The reason Padma blew up Snape was to give Dumbledore a reason to expel her and for her to just leave with a reason and not under mysterious means.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: and that's the end of a second one. I hope you liked this one. It was kind of hard to write this one, mainly the ending of it. I had a few things thought out, but the ending part was the tricky thing. I hope it came off alright. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	3. Cho Chang

**Dumbledore Gets Ripped a New One**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: this is my third chap of this brand new series.**

* * *

**Cho Chang**

Cho came walking into the headmaster's office a bit tired, but satisfied. Dumbledore looked up from some paperwork he was working on.

"Miss Chang, what are you doing here, did you get in trouble?" Dumbledore asked.

"No sir, I just came in here to tell you that your game is up" Cho said.

"I am unsure what you're saying Miss Chang" Dumbledore said serenely with his ever-present eye twinkle.

"You can play dumb as much as you want _sir_. But you're too late to stop a thing" Cho said with a hint of smugness in her tone.

Dumbledore's brow furrowed as he tried to figure out what Cho was talking about. He then decided to dive into Cho's mind only to be blocked by humungous dragons protecting her mind. He lurched back in his chair.

"Shouldn't go entering someone's mind sir, you don't know what you'll find" Cho said with a smirk on her lips.

"Miss Chang, I want to know what's going on here?" Dumbledore asked with a faint headache.

"Simple, I know of your plans to ensnare Harry with the Weasley bitch" Cho said.

Dumbledore's eyes widen. He had set up a plan to get Harry married off to Ginny Weasley and even use potions to quicken things up. When Harry and Ginny had a child then Harry would die fighting Voldemort and Dumbledore would take the glory with the new baby Potter being raised by a light family heavily influenced by him.

"Do you know what you've done?" he asked.

"I do, I just saved Harry" Cho said.

Dumbledore was very curious to why Cho was doing this. As far as he knew Cho was still a weepy mess from losing Cedric. He had made sure of that by having potions slipped to her to make her overly emotional. But this Cho he was seeing wasn't emotional at all, no she had a cold hard look in her eyes.

"I know it was you who slipped me potions, probably provide by that piece of greasy shit Snape" Cho spat.

"That's 'professor' Snape" Dumbledore corrected.

"I got a good flushing draught by a trusted potion master. After that I could see clearly and I talked to Harry and we started to secretly date one another" Cho said ignoring Dumbledore's correction.

Dumbledore frowned. He wasn't expecting this at all. This wasn't good at all and he needed to put a stop to it. None of the ghosts or the portraits had relayed this to him at all.

"It's over old man" Cho said as she showed off her left hand. On it was the Potter betrothal ring.

Dumbledore eyes went wide. This couldn't be happening. That ring belonged on Ginny Weasley's hand. Not Cho's, it was for the greater good after all.

"Miss Chang, remove that ring this instant" he commanded.

"I won't _sir_, this ring is mine. Harry and I love each other and we're going to get married as soon as we get rid of Voldemort" Cho said.

"You can't, Harry needs me to succeed" Dumbledore said.

"He doesn't need you at all. We already figured out how to beat him for good" Cho said.

Dumbledore was sweating now. All of plans were evaporating in front of him. He had to do something and quick. So he decided to pull a 'Lockhart'. He whipped out his wand and fired off a memory charm, but that charm ricochet off Cho and hit a bookshelf. Dumbledore looked quite dumbfounded at what he had just saw.

"I had a feeling you would try to erase my memory. I placed an ancient Chinese spell on me to protect myself" Cho said.

"Do you realize what you've done?" Dumbledore asked.

"I have. I have gotten rid of a scheme red-haired bitch and her two kids" Cho said with a snarl.

What she had done was slip some very potent potions to the three redheads. She thought it was poetic justice. The potion she gave Ginny would leave the redhead barren. The potion used on Ron would have him shooting blanks. The final potion on Molly would put her right into St. Mungo's where she'd be locked up near the Longbottoms. All the potions were untraceable and couldn't lead back to her at all.

"I believe our business is done with sir. Don't try and contact my betroth or me ever again" Cho said.

She then left as Dumbledore sat there with his head in his as he tried to figure out what could be done to salvage his plans.

Harry stood waiting in the hall with his hands in his pockets. Cho emerged smiling.

"All done love?" he asked.

"Yes Harry" Cho said.

"Good, shall we go?" Harry asked.

Cho smiled and nodded.

Sure they still had to stay in Hogwarts for the time being, but their plans were off the ground and they left the old wizard trying to figure out what to do, which meant he had little time to focus on Harry. So this left the couple do complete their plans to defeat Voldemort once and for all and live their lives together.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: okay, this one wasn't as good as my first two, but I hope you all enjoyed it. **


	4. Penelope Clearwater

**Dumbledore Gets Ripped a New One**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: this is my fourth chap of this series. This one you'll need to read carefully since I did something a bit interesting.**

* * *

**Penelope Clearwater**

Dumbledore came bursting into the Dursley residence. The monitors he had set up had gone off and this frightened the old wizard. He and Snape left as soon as they could. What they found was a young woman hexing Petunia and she had a very satisfying look on her face. There was an oversized walrus flopping all over trying to get away or save Petunia. It was hard to tell. Then there was a very plump pot-bellied pig with blond hair squealing around like a chicken with its head chopped off.

And last there was a very malnourished Harry Potter leaning against the cupboard under the stairs. His eyes closed, but alive though he looked like he went several rounds with a prized boxer. Blood was leaking from his nose and there were other areas where blood was prevalent.

"Stop what you're doing" Dumbledore commanded.

The woman turned to Dumbledore and Snape. Her crystal blue eyes were ablaze as she looked at them.

"Dumbledore and his little project. So glad you could join us" she said with heavy sarcasm.

"How'd you get in here?" Dumbledore demanded.

"It was simple, your wards are crap. They won't harm anyone who has no ill intention to Harry" the woman said.

"Who are you?" Dumbledore asked trying to buy time.

"Hmph, I guess I could tell you, it's not like you'll remember it" the woman said.

This confused Dumbledore and Snape, but they pushed it aside.

"My name is Penelope Ann-Marie Potter" the woman said.

"Potter, there are none left except that thing there" Snape sneered as he glared down at the beaten Harry.

Penny glared at Snape.

"I happen to be Harry's wife you pathetic excuse for a human" she said with a snap.

Dumbledore's mind raced. Wife? How could Harry be married? He was only what, 9, 10-years-old. He'd need to wipe those records clean so his grand plan could succeed.

What Penny didn't say was that she was from the future. She decided to go back after Harry had died after once again being forced to fight a new dark lord that had risen since the wizarding world hadn't learned its lesson. So Penny researched away to travel back in time and changes things not caring if she messed up the timeline. She had nothing to lose. Her love, Harry, was dead as were her children and she was on the run as she continued her research. She finally finished it all just before she was caught.

Thankfully all of her calculations were spot on and she arrived right where she wanted to be. She merged with herself of this time and then quickly left after clearing the monitoring charm on her wand.

Her first goal was to get Harry away from her relatives without any hassle, maybe a memory charm or two. But when she came in she found Harry's walrus of an uncle beating Harry with his cousin joining in and she lost it. She was going to make them pay for hurting Harry even though this Harry wasn't her Harry.

She turned Vernon into a walrus and Dudley into a pig. Petunia's screaming got annoying and Penny was having fun torturing Petunia with non-lethal spells. She had learned from Harry that there was no dark magic or light magic, it all focused on intention. Your intention drove your magic.

"You must stop this at once and change them back right away" Dumbledore commanded.

"I don't have to listen to you old man. I am taking Harry away from here" Penny snarled.

"You can't for the greater good Harry must stay here" Dumbledore said.

"What kind of horse shit is that for an excuse?" Penny shouted.

Dumbledore got his wand out, but Penny was faster. She had to be to survive as long as she had in her old timeline. Dumbledore was disarmed and put in a body bind. Penny kept him upright so he could see everything Penny was going to do. He had lost the Elder Wand. This wasn't good. His eyes wide with fear at the increasing number of scenarios going through his mind of him not being the master of the Elder Wand. None of them were good in his mind.

Snape though tried to sneak in and had his wand out, but Penny saw this out of the corner of her eye. She hit Snape with a spell then fired off a couple more. It was very cathartic.

Dumbledore watched as his potion master turned into a slug then a rat then a weasel then a jackass then finally settling on a pile of dung. A part of him was amazed that this witch could do such magic. It just couldn't be possible at all. It also brought fear since this woman could possibly be a dark witch or something. He couldn't allow Harry under her care. He had to be under his and his alone.

"I feel so much better" Penny said with a euphoric sense running through her veins. She then turned to Dumbledore who looked like a statute standing there. "Now Dumbledore, I am going to let you live along with your little piece of shit there. If you can change him back that is. I'll be taking Harry with me and we will take of Voldemort and you'll never see us again. Don't try come looking for us or you WILL face my wrath."

With that Penny took Harry away and left the Dursley home.

It would take Dumbledore several hours to get out of his bind. When he did he tried to change his precious potion master back to his original form, but with no luck. He'd have to do research on this and hope he could eventually change Snape back. All of his plans were ruined now.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: what did you think of my little time traveling aspect? I couldn't think of anything better for Penny and this one was the only way I felt I could use her at the moment. Maybe I can find a better one later. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	5. the Chasers

**Dumbledore Gets Ripped a New One**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: this is my fifth chap and this one has my three favorite Chasers ever. Now I know I could've done each one at a time, but I decided to have some fun to do them all at once. I'll most likely do each one individually later on. But felt like I should do them all at once at first then do each of them one at a time instead of the other way around.**

* * *

**The Chasers (Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet &amp; Katie Bell)**

Angelina, Alicia and Katie all sat in the headmaster's office. Soon Dumbledore came in looking quite tired. He looked at the three with a look of a favorite grandfather giving their favorite grandchildren that said he wasn't happy with them at the moment. The three girls didn't seem to be affected by it at all.

"May I ask what you three were doing at Harry's relative's place?" he asked firmly.

"Simple, we were there to help Harry" Alicia said.

"And to test defenses" Katie chipped in.

Dumbledore sighed.

"Professor, we only care about Harry. When we heard that Harry was going back to that place just after losing his godfather we had to do something" Angelina said.

"How do you know this?" Dumbledore asked.

"What, you thought Hermione and Ron were the only two he confided in?" Alicia asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, we've been teammates with Harry for quite a while" Katie said.

"And as teammates we are close. Harry has told us all about how he grew up and we were there to make sure he was going to be okay" Angelina said.

"And to comfort him when he needs it" Alicia chipped in.

"Yeah, that's fun. Sleeping in the same bed as Harry" Katie said with a grin.

Dumbledore sighed and pinched his nose.

"You three cannot go back" he said making it sound like an order.

"Sir, Ange and I are of age. You can't tell us what we can and cannot do any more" Alicia said.

"Yeah, and it's the summer. I can do whatever I want really. The only person I really have to listen to is my parents and you sir aren't them" Katie said.

"You being there has put Harry in danger" Dumbledore said trying to put that fear in them.

"No it hasn't" Alicia said brushing off the old wizard's warning like it was nothing.

"Right, no one really knows how close we're to Harry" Katie said with a nod of her head.

"And the fact that we used non-magical means of finding Harry and going there is another. Most witches and wizards can't get around the muggle side" Angelina said.

"Besides, we were able to enter the wards, which are suppose to protect him from any harm means they deemed us okay" Alicia said.

"Be that as it may. Harry needs to be alone" Dumbledore said.

"Sorry sir, but that's ass backwards thinking" Alicia said.

"Leesh is right. Harry had just lost his godfather. He is grieving and needs support so he doesn't snap or something. We're there to support Harry and get him through this troubled time. Merlin knows it should be his two best friends to help get him through this, but once again they abandon him" Angelina said with a bit of heat. She was going have a nice long talk to Granger and the youngest male Weasley when she saw them.

"Yeah, I can sort of see Ron doing that, but not Hermione unless she was ordered to do so. She has always been one to follow what teachers tell her to do" Katie said eyeing the headmaster with a look that her head of house would praise.

Dumbledore though looked unfazed really.

"So here's what's going to happen sir. We're going to be staying with Harry for the remainder of the summer. We're not going to be dissuaded by anything. It is our duty as lionesses to protect our pride and cubs. Harry is one of our cubs and we're going to protect him with all we've got" Alicia said.

"Yeah, so bring on whatever you've got. We're not leaving" Katie said standing firm.

Dumbledore's wand shot to his hand and in three rapid bursts he hit the three Chasers with memory charms. His goal to erase their memories of their time with Harry and to make them forget about Harry this summer. He knew he couldn't erase their full memory of Harry totally, but just for this summer and Harry's plight. It would help him control Harry more.

"Nice try sir" Alicia said.

Dumbledore looked stunned.

"Yeah, that memory charm was strong, but you didn't think we're that dumb" Angelina said.

"We protected ourselves from memory charms and several other spells that will try and stop or prevent us from being there for Harry" Katie said.

Dumbledore was still dumbfounded since his memory charms had never failed him before.

"Oh, and we're going to take Harry away. He's not getting any peace with his 'loving' relatives" Angelina said.

"But don't worry. He'll be safe and secure" Alicia said.

"Yes, no one will be able to find him" Katie said.

The three girls left and Dumbledore sat there still shocked at what had happened. Unknown to him that this was just the start of the Chasers' plan to not only heal Harry from his pain, but to help him beat Voldemort for good.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: okay, I want you all to known that I got chaps for Hermione, &amp; Luna going along with a few others that will be surprises. So thanks for reading and please review.**


	6. Hermione Granger

**Dumbledore Gets Ripped a New One**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: okay, I've finally got to her. I know many of you have been anxiously waiting for this one. So here it is, Hermione's time to shine. Okay, I know this most likely didn't take place in the HP canon, but it's my story so I can do what I want.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Hermione Granger**

Hermione was shocked and appalled at what she had just heard. She along with the Weasleys were in Dumbledore's office. There was only a few days left before the Hogwarts Express would depart after the debacle that was the Tri-wizard tournament that ended with the death of Cedric Diggory and the return of Voldemort though the Ministry denies it.

"You can't be serious" Hermione said with outrage.

"I am not Miss Granger. You are not to contact Harry at all this summer" Dumbledore said with his 'I know best' tone.

"I can't sir, I won't" Hermione said stubbornly.

"Miss Granger, it's for the greater good" Dumbledore said with his trademark eye twinkle.

"Listen to the headmaster Hermione, he knows what is best" Molly said in that motherly tone that said, 'you'll do as you're told since you're my child'.

"Harry has just witnessed Cedric's death as well had to fight Voldemort" everyone in the room minus Dumbledore winced at the name, "again. What he needs is his friends by him. Not to be isolated."

"Now Miss Granger, I know what I am doing" Dumbledore said again in his 'I-know-what's-best' tone.

"Yes, Hermione, Dumbledore knows what he's talking about" Molly said nodding her head like a bobble-head doll.

Hermione couldn't believe what she hearing. She then turned to Ron for some support if any.

"Ron" she pleaded.

Ron just shrugged.

"Harry should be left alone, he did get Cedric killed" he said blandly.

Hermione was now shocked, but that quickly turned to anger.

"Do _any_ of you even know Harry?" she thundered.

"Hermione Granger don't you take that tone with me" Molly scolded.

"You're not my mother Mrs. Weasley, so don't try and act like you are" Hermione snapped back.

She then turned to them all.

"Harry would never have let Cedric touch that cup if he knew what was going to happen. Harry and Cedric probably argued over who'd take the cup and then ended up taking it together since it would a Hogwarts win in the end" she said, "Harry is right now having nightmares about the whole thing. He shouldn't be left alone for the summer for it to fester. He'll think he had abandoned him and that's not something I cannot do. I won't turn my back on Harry. I made a vow in my first year after the troll incident to stand by Harry's side no matter and I will not waver from it."

"Now Miss Granger, Harry needs time alone to process what has happened to him" Dumbledore said.

"No, he doesn't. He needs support. Mine, our support to help him get through this" Hermione argued.

"I can't allow that at all" Dumbledore said like it was final.

Hermione glared at Dumbledore and the group of redheads. She couldn't believe them at all. She turned to leave and as she was closing the door she heard something that she wasn't suppose to hear.

"Perhaps we should use compulsion charm or even some potions to make sure she obeys us?" Molly asked.

"Hm, yes, I believe that's reasonable" Dumbledore said stroking his beard.

"Wicked. Mom, can you add potions in to make her love me?" Ron asked eagerly.

"Why would you want to do that Ron?" Molly asked.

"I want her, I want to take her away from Harry. He gets everything I want something" Ron said sounding like a spoiled brat.

"Okay Ron dear" Molly said.

"Very well, I think we have a plan" Dumbledore said.

This incensed Hermione. They were going to use compulsion charms and potions to make her submit to them. The then fact that whiny little weasel wanted to dose her with love potion so he could have something that Harry had, her. She burst back into the room wand drawn and ready. She fired off spells to incapacitate them all. She didn't have the heart to kill them, but she'd knock them and leave them some nice presents they'd have to deal with when they'd wake up. She was sure that she eliminated Ron's chance of ever fathering any kids.

/Scene Break/

Hermione was in a right mood as she stormed through the castle. Sadly Malfoy was in the way.

"What's got your knickers in a twist mudblood?" Malfoy sneered.

Hermione whipped her wand out and hexed the living daylights out of Malfoy using the curses she learned with Harry when they were working on him surviving the tournament. Malfoy's high-pitched screams echoed through out the corridor.

When Hermione was finished with Malfoy the blond ponce would be in St. Mungo's for a couple weeks in the summer for spell damage and would mostly likely be unable to carry on the Malfoy line.

Snape of course was skulking by and heard the screams and raced off only to find Hermione finished with Malfoy. He was shocked then very angry at what Hermione did to his godson. He pulled out his wand.

"_Avada Ked_-"

Snape never finished as Hermione heard him coming and spun around and fired of a blasting hex at Snape. The greasy potion master went flying through the like a rag doll. He hit the floor with a sickening crunch and thud as his lifeless body hit the stone floor.

Hermione then dashed off not wanting to wait around. She had more important business.

/Scene Break/

Hermione burst into the fourth year boy's dorm and found Harry sitting on his bed moping.

"Harry" she called.

"Huh, hi Hermione" Harry greeted dully.

"Come on Harry, lets go" Hermione said as she picked Harry up getting on his feet.

This jarred Harry since he didn't think Hermione had the upper body strength to do pull him onto his feet like that.

"Hermione, what's going on?" Harry asked bewildered.

"Come on Harry, we're blowing this popsicle stand" Hermione said quickly.

"We, where are we going?" Harry asked completely confused.

"I'll tell you later" Hermione said hurriedly.

But Harry held firm.

"What's going on Hermione?" he asked stubbornly.

"I got angry and blasted Dumbledore and the Weasleys because they wanted to isolate you this summer and I wouldn't have any of it. They were going to use compulsion charms and potions to make me obey them. So I hexed all of them and rendered them unconscious then on the way here I met Malfoy and he ticked me off so I hexed him to oblivion then Snape came by and he was going to use the killing curse on me so I used a blasting hex on him before he could curse me. Now please lets go before we're caught" Hermione said this all in one breath, which was an amazing feat.

Harry blinked as he computed all Hermione had said. It would've been gibberish if it weren't for the fact that Harry knew Hermione so well he could decipher what Hermione was trying to say even though it was all jumbled up.

"Okay" he finally said.

"Okay?" Hermione asked confused.

"Okay, lets go" Harry said.

Hermione just nodded and they left. Harry called Dobby to pack their things.

**End**


	7. Fleur Delacour

**Dumbledore Gets Ripped a New One**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: here's the 7th chap of this series. I won't be doing Fleur's accent since that's a pain to write continuously.**

* * *

**Fleur Delacour **

"Miss Delacour, what brings you here, I thought you've left with Beauxbatons?" Dumbledore asked surprised to see the French Veela.

"I am of age Mr. Dumbledore, I really don't need to go back to school" Fleur said.

"I see, but what keeps you here?" Dumbledore asked.

"Simple. Harry Potter" Fleur said.

Dumbledore of course sat up. Anything that even remotely involved Harry Potter had his attention and meant he had to have his wrinkly fingers in it. The boy had to be under his control to be able to succeed in beating Voldemort once and for all. It was for the greater good after all.

"What about him?" he asked.

Fleur saw the reaction of the old wizard. Her father had taught her to watch the subtle moves everyone makes and how to decipher them.

"I have planned to stay with Harry" she said.

Dumbledore frowned at this. He couldn't let this happen. He needed Harry isolated this year so he'd so pleased when he or whoever he sent would be happy that he, the great Dumbledore, remembered him while no one else did. Yes, he planned to talk to his two friends and command them not to write to Harry to further isolate Harry. It was all a part of his plan to make Harry more dependent on him and no one else.

"I'm afraid that can't happen. The wards around Harry's place of residence protects him" Dumbledore said.

"That doesn't seem to really matter since I have no evil intention towards Harry. In fact I want to help him. Harry has suffered much this year and I want to help him heal this summer" Fleur said.

Dumbledore was not pleased with this at this at all.

"Harry needs to be alone this summer, Miss Delacour. He needs time to deal with pain and he needs to do it alone" he said firmly.

"I disagree sir. That only harms the person by isolating him from those who can help him. Harry and I have become good friends thank to this tournament and he became my very first friend I've had since I reached my Veela maturity. I want to give back all that he's given me this year" Fleur said.

Dumbledore now really didn't like what he was hearing. How come he didn't hear of this? He had eyes and ears everywhere and nothing came of this. He was just learning this.

"So I'll be spending time with Harry this summer, even if I have to stay with him, which I plan to do. I am of age and can use magic. I just came here to let you know and tell the Ministry that an of age witch is living there" Fleur said.

Dumbledore was itching for his wand. He couldn't allow this to happen, no, he couldn't.

"I would advise you headmaster Dumbledore to keep your hand off your wand" Fleur warned.

"And why is that?" Dumbledore asked.

Fleur smiled a vicious smile.

"My father. I am sure you've heard of him. Henri Delacour. He's quite high up in the French Ministry. He's already allowed me diplomatic immunity here. I have all the proper paperwork filled out and I am to write to him on a certain schedule to make sure I am alright. He already knows I'll be staying with Harry this summer" she said.

This made Dumbledore hesitate in using his wand. Fleur was connected and that was never good for him. He then decided to probe Fleur's mind instead in hopes to find something useful. Sadly he forgot a Veela's mind isn't a place a human like him should be. It's not like a werewolf's mind where you'd have to deal with the furry beast. But in a Veela mind there was its own dangerous. Most didn't know them since no one was stupid enough to try it until now really.

Dumbledore was lost in the myriad of sensations his old body hadn't felt in ages. Since a Veela was a sexual being there was a lot of sex or sex-related thoughts, and feelings there and Dumbledore was submerged in them and was having trouble just keeping his head afloat and drowning in them.

"Oh dear me" Fleur said with her voice coming from everywhere it seemed.

"Miss Delacour, I insist you release me at once" Dumbledore demanded.

"That I can't do sir, mainly since no person has ever been dumb enough to enter a Veela's mind before. You're the first actually" Fleur said.

"But you're just a half-Veela" Dumbledore argued.

"Not really Dumbledore. That's a lie. There's no such thing as a half or even quarter Veela. We just use those lines to mislead everyone. A Veela is a Veela, and they are always females. The Veela who can use magic like me had a father who was a wizard" Fleur said.

Dumbledore was tiring quickly.

"Please quit struggling sir, you're only tiring yourself more" Fleur said.

Dumbledore knew this was true. He was wearing down and quickly. Then in a swirl that made his head spin he was back in his office. He was exhausted as he sat back in his chair. He had never felt so tired in his life really. He looked to see Fleur was still there. He wanted to glare at her, but had no energy to do so really.

"Now sir, I will be staying with Harry this summer that's non-negotiable" Fleur said.

"Harry, protection, can't" Dumbledore uttered.

"I think I'll be enough to protect Harry this summer sir. Besides, it doesn't seem like Voldemort's followers know where he lives exactly so this helps" Fleur said.

"Dursleys, can't, allow" Dumbledore said.

"Oh yes, them" Fleur spat. "Harry has told me all about how they had treated him when he was younger. What you've done sir is criminal by keeping Harry there for so long. You've neglected Harry and I've urged him many times to press charges since it is his right. I don't know how the case will turn out due to the political climate here, but if Harry can't find justice here then I offered him a place to stay in France since I know he'll find the protection he needs there. I am sure madam Maxime would let Harry in to Beauxbatons" Fleur said.

"Can't, Harry, needs, here, Hogwarts:" Dumbledore murmured.

"Yes, I figured you'd say that. But I've talked to my father and he is working on getting Harry citizenship in France so he can live there and away from all the horror he's had here" Fleur said.

This scared Dumbledore and he tried to gather strength to get his wand, but his body was still sapped of energy.

"Hm, so that's what happens to someone who tries Legilimency on a Veela. I'll have to tell my mother" Fleur said.

She then left with Dumbledore still weak.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: okay, the ending for this one was a bit hard to do and I just made up what I thought sounded good really. I hoped it worked. Oh, and please look at my profile for some interesting news especially for those who are also fans of Fairy Tail. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	8. Luna Lovegood

**Dumbledore Gets Ripped a New One**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: here's the 8th chap of this series. The Moon child has risen. This one took me a long while to think of since Luna is so unique. It's not very easy for me to write Luna. So I have to take my time to write her in what I feel is right for her character. Hope you like it.**

* * *

**Luna Lovegood **

Dumbledore was busy going over his many schemes he had for one Harry Potter. He was so wrapped up in them that he didn't notice his door open and in came a lithe blond skipping and humming. It was the humming that got Dumbledore's attention after a few moments.

"Miss Lovegood, what brings you here?" he asked in his patent grandfather tone.

Luna's misty bluish-grey eyes were unfocused as a smile played on her lips.

"Oh, I have information that might interest you" she chirped.

Dumbledore, always eager for information, leaned forward.

"What is it?" he asked with intrigue.

"Nu-uh, not telling" Luna said in a childish voice.

Dumbledore frowned at this.

"Miss Lovegood, I need this information. It's for the greater good" he said.

"Nope, not telling" Luna said like a defiant child.

Dumbledore's blue eyes locked onto Luna's eyes and he entered her mind. What he didn't see was Luna's wide victorious smile.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore blinked as he looked around at his surroundings. He had no clue where he was really. He was pretty sure he was in Miss Lovegood's mind, but what he was seeing made no sense whatsoever. In front of him was a winding yellow brick road and around him was a wide open field, but the long swaying grass wasn't green instead it was blue that looked like waves on an ocean. It even sounded like the ocean, smell like it too. This boggled the old wizard's mind, but he shook his head. He had a mission here.

"Greetings, Long Goat Beard."

The old wizard looked up and in a nearby tree that he had missed til now up there on a branch was an overly large cat lying on a branch with a huge Cheshire cat smile. It was dark purple with lighter purple strips like a tiger.

"Hello, who might you be?" Dumbledore asked.

"Who am I? Yes, I believe that's a simple question, but who are you is a better question I know who I am, but I do not know who you are" the cat said.

Dumbledore frowned at this.

"I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Chief Mugwump of the ICW" he said.

"Oh my, so many titles indeed. It is amazing that you can fit all that on your business card, oh yes. I'll bet they charge you by the letter and make a pretty profit from it" the cat said.

Dumbledore had no clue what a business card was.

"I have told you my name, now what is yours" he said in a bit of a demanded tone.

"Oh yes, who am I indeed" the cat said.

Dumbledore frowned at this. He wasn't used to not getting what he wanted.

"Follow the yellow brick road Long Beard Goat" the cat said.

"And what will I find if I go there?" Dumbledore asked.

The cat didn't answer as it began to fade away slowly. First its arms then legs then body finally its head leaving only its wide grin for the end. This startled the headmaster watching this and had to shake his head to get rid of the image.

Without any other option he took the path and walked down the yellow brick road. He took in the scenery and watched as it change from night to day without any rhyme or reason. The grassy fields would change from its ocean waves to cotton candy pink and looked as fluffy as the sweet treat. Then it would change to a magenta color back to ocean and repeat. Bird flying in the air would be flying as they did the breast stroke. Butterflies would engage in rapier duels in air all of them squeaking out French.

It was very disconcerting. Not to mention as Dumbledore walked down the yellow brick road it would rise from the ground to twist and turn in the air and then actually do a loop-the-loop then would twist so he was walking sideways and even upside down. It was like he was on a roller coaster though he was walking. He even swore he saw other versions of himself walking the same path either going forward or backwards and even side-to-side. It messed with his mind.

_How long have I been walking?_ Dumbledore thought.

It was a good question since time had no place it seemed here. He didn't even feel tired really, but since he wasn't there physically he wouldn't be. But still it was fatiguing for his mind.

"Are you finally getting tired, headmaster?"

Dumbledore looked around, he had Luna's voice. He didn't see her anywhere though and this made him frown.

"Miss Lovegood, this has gone on long enough" he said sternly.

"Are you not having fun sir?" Luna asked.

"Release me now Miss Lovegood" Dumbledore demanded.

"Very well sir" Luna sing-songed.

Dumbledore saw a big flash of white light that blinded him. When he got his vision back he was in his office. But Luna was gone and he couldn't remember a thing.

_What was going on, was I doing something?_ he thought.

/Scene Break/

Luna was skipping as she got to the edge of the lake. Standing there was Harry.

"All finished" she chirped happily.

"That's great Luna" Harry said with a smile.

Luna smiled as she pulled out of her bag Dumbledore's Pensieve as well as several vials of memories. What Luna had done was when Dumbledore was in her mind she was able to infiltrate his since his barriers were down. So Luna collected every bit of information Dumbledore had collected about Riddle. Luna as gathered all she needed to write a grand exposé on Dumbledore for the _Quibbler_. She wasn't going to forgive Dumbledore for what he had done to Harry.

Dumbledore may have pulled these memories of Riddle for a later date, but they were just magical copies of his real memories since there was no feasible way to fully extract someone's memory without them remembering it unless you used a memory charm on them afterwards.

"Right, lets go" Harry said.

He got on his Firebolt and Luna after packing up her things hopped on behind him and held on tight as they flew off.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: okay, this one was a bit different and I hoped you all liked it. Like I said, Luna is a hard girl to write for really. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	9. Susan Bones

**Dumbledore Gets Ripped a New One**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: here's the 9th chap of this series. The Queen of the Badgers has arrived. Warning there will be language in this. I thought since Susan grew up with Amelia she might've learned some 'colorful' language from her aunt.**

* * *

**Susan Bones **

"MISS BONES STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!"

Susan turned her head from the chaos she was causing. Her sharp blue eyes narrowed as she saw who had stopped her from exacting justice.

"What the flying fuck do you want?" she spat.

Albus Dumbledore stared down at Susan with his patented disapproved grandfather look, but it had no affect on Susan.

"What do you think you're doing to the Weasleys?" he asked.

"What do you think I am doing?" Susan asked.

"I think you've done an unprovoked attack on the Weasleys and you're going to be punished for that Miss Bones" Dumbledore said.

"'Unprovoked'?" Susan spat out, "I am totally within my right in attacking these worthless specs."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. He knew of the Weasleys, more specifically Molly, plan to get the Potter fortune. He didn't do anything encourage it nor did he do anything to stop it since it wasn't affecting his plans for Harry.

"These pieces of filth were planning on dosing my Harry with love and lust potions to get this bitch" Susan said snarling at Ginny was trying to crawl away, "knocked up and pop out a Potter baby so they could get their greedy claws on the Potter fortune. I am only doing my duty as Harry's girlfriend and intended in protecting him and mine."

Dumbledore looked quite surprised. He had no idea that Susan and Harry were dating and liked to think of himself as all-knowing when it came to one Harry Potter. So hearing this was quite shocking. His mind raced trying to think of how this would affect his plans for Harry. He needed Harry to martyr himself then he could step in with sorrowful tears in his eyes and end Voldemort once and for all.

_This could make my plans a bit trickier _he thought.

"Now if you'll go away _sir_. I have some unfinished business here" Susan said coolly.

"I cannot Miss Bones, now let them go now" Dumbledore said firmly.

"So you just want me to bump you up my schedule, huh? I was planning on dealing with Snape after this leaving you last. But if want to get your wrinkly old bollocks ripped off and shoved down your throat now rather then later that's fine with me" Susan said.

"That's 'Professor Snape', Miss Bones" Dumbledore chided automatically.

"Snape, shit it doesn't matter he's going to get his" Susan said with a grin as her mind went to the plan she had set for the potion master.

Dumbledore was ready to pull out his wand when Susan released her second wand and pointed it right at him.

"You feeling lucky punk, well, do ya?" Susan snarled.

_I knew watching all those muggle movies would come in handy_ she thought.

Now Dumbledore knew he could take on Susan, but not with her having the upper hand. He didn't have his wand in his hand and his so-called vaunted wandless magic was more myth to his legend.

"I'm waiting old fart, are you going to make a move or not?" Susan asked impatiently.

"Miss Bones, I will not be talked to like that" Dumbledore said as he tried to raise himself up, puffing out his chest and exuding his magical aura hoping to cow Susan.

It didn't work since Susan had seen Harry and felt Harry's magic and knew that Dumbledore's was just a trickle compared to Harry's waterfall.

Dumbledore was shocked at Susan's blasé manner at him showing off his power.

"You done pissin' into the wind?" she asked.

Dumbledore went for his wand and Susan fired off a spell it hit Dumbledore and he was turned into an ass.

"Shot, I was hoping for something else. I guess I still have to work on that spell" Susan pouted.

The ass brayed and looked around confused.

Susan sighed and turned back to the Weasleys and finished them off. Ron was now potbelly pig with a mop of red hair and freckles galore on his rotund belly. As for Ginny she stayed human, but she had the worst acne on the face of the world and that acne shifted and changed to make words like, 'whore', 'slut', home-wrecker', and so on.

The Hufflepuff wiped the sweat from her brow since she had used a lot of magic.

"Job done" she said as looked at a piece of parchment crossing off three names and highlighting a fourth. "Next is Shit Snape and I can't forget about the Howling Bitch Weasley either. I need to think of something special for her, and maybe get some ear-plugs too since I don't want to lose my hearing. I can't forget the Dursleys too. Those assholes will be done slowly to get repaid all those years they abused my Harry" she murmured as she wandered down the hall.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: and that ends the ninth installment of this series. A bit shorter than I other additions, but I think it got the job done and what a Puff like Susan would do in my mind really. It was fun to write Susan like this too. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	10. Pansy Parkinson

**Dumbledore Gets Ripped a New One**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: here's the 10th chap of this series. Throwing you all a curve ball here. A Pansy one, shocking yes, but something different too. Not many of these around. Plus, what a better way to surprise you really.**

* * *

**Pansy Parkinson**

Dumbledore made his way to Privet Drive in the heat of summer. He was here since he got some very odd funky readings from all the doodads that were used to keep track of Harry. He entered the home and found it empty. He was kind of expecting to see Petunia, but she wasn't there. He looked through the home and found no one was there til he entered Harry's room. There he found a figure sitting at Harry's ramshackle desk.

"Wow, took you this long to show, your age is catching up with you" the figure said with heavy sarcasm.

"Who are you?" Dumbledore demanded.

The figure pulled the hood of the cloak they were wearing down and it revealed the face of one Pansy Parkinson. Now Pansy had definitely grown since her first year and no longer could be described as a pug since her looks had changed as she went through puberty. She would never be a stunning beauty, but she was quite pretty and could turn a guy's head. She had short black hair to go along with her deep amber eyes that off set her pale complexion.

"Miss Parkinson" Dumbledore said in complete and utter surprise.

"Hello, _sir_" Pansy said.

"What are you doing here, miss Parkinson?" Dumbledore asked as his mind was reeling from this very unexpected turn of events.

"I'm here to tell you that my boyfriend is no longer your little pawn to play with any more" Pansy said.

"'Boyfriend'?" Dumbledore asked confused since he was sure Parkinson was dating and betrothed to Draco Malfoy.

"Yes, my boyfriend Harry Potter" Pansy said.

This stunned Dumbledore since he had no clue how and when this happened.

"What, you honestly thought I would be Malfoy. That shit for brains wouldn't even know what to do with a girl. He'd rather get all touchy-feely with Crabbe and Goyle than me. Ugh, they're better off. I wouldn't have him near me with a ten foot pole" Pansy said.

This couldn't be happening. Dumbledore had everything planned out, he thought he knew all of his pieces on the board and one of the pieces was Pansy. She did have a role to play in being with Malfoy and all, but without her it just created an unknown and he hated to deal with unknowns.

"I suppose now you're wondering how Harry and I got together. It was during first year actually. He saved me from some assholes and we got to talking. I grew fond of Harry over the years and we kept our relationship a secret since we both knew that there'd be calamity if it was found out. We actually became a couple after fourth year. Harry's godfather had a good long talk with my parents and bam we got a marriage contract hammered out. It shattered the one I had with Malfoy since Sirius annulled the Malfoy marriage. The Malfoy now don't have the money to even piss in a bronze pot any more" Pansy said.

This wasn't good at all for Dumbledore as his mind began racing through various scenarios. They all spelled doom for his grand plans. The Malfoys didn't have any money from the Blacks. That meant the Malfoys had no use for Tom now since the Malfoys were one of his main backers. Then the fact that Sirius did this behind his back. He was going to have a long talk with Black when he saw him. Then on top of that Harry was betrothed to Pansy Parkinson. This wasn't right since Harry had to be married to light-side witch that he had chosen for him. Ginny Weasley for instance.

"Now Dumb-ass-door, you are through screwing with my Harry. We will be taking care of all the shit you've left and don't you dare interfere" Pansy said.

"I am the Leader of the Light, Miss Parkinson. Harry needs me to guide him to his destiny" Dumbledore said.

"Translation: 'I'm a big pile of dragon dung that likes to spew out more dragon dung. I want to keep manipulating Harry for my own ends to perpetuate my own brand of lunacy'. There must be a God, because you're the Devil!" Pansy said.

"I will not be talked like that Miss Parkinson" Dumbledore said sternly.

"Well tough shit, this isn't Hogwarts. It's summer and I can talk to you however I want, _sir_" Pansy said.

Dumbledore was not happy with this at all.

"Where is Harry?" he asked/demanded.

"Safe and away from you and your manipulations old man" Pansy said confidently.

Dumbledore decided to probe Pansy's mind only to be slammed back like a wrecking ball going full tilt not just mentally, but physically hit him. He hit the wall and crumbled. His whole body was racked with pain he'd never felt before.

"And that's just my first line of defense sir, please try again" Pansy said sweetly. Her mental shields were so good that they could if she wanted to inflict physical pain, like tossing the mind prober.

Dumbledore struggled to get up, but was having trouble with all the pain he was feeling. It had been a long time since he felt pain like this and it was so unexpected that he wasn't ready for it at all. He pulled out his wand.

"_Imperio_" he said.

Pansy felt a relaxed feeling come over her, wash over her really.

"You will take me to Harry Potter, now" Dumbledore commanded.

Pansy fought it.

"Take me to Harry Potter now!" Dumbledore ordered.

Again Pansy fought and she put all of her effort into it. She gritted her teeth as she fought Dumbledore's magic. It was a struggle, but she knew she loved Harry and she'd never betray him, ever. She'd rather die than betray him. It also helped that Harry told her how to fight this curse since Harry knew that this curse could be used on her to get to him.

"NO!" she shouted.

This broke the curse and Dumbledore was once again thrown back violently into the wall. As Pansy's magic expelled from her due to the force of her strong word and will.

"Damn, wasn't expecting you to do that old man" Pansy panted tiredly. Fighting off the Imperius curse took a lot out of her than she thought it would.

Dumbledore groaned from his position on the floor. He looked like a crumpled broken man, not the 'great leader of the light'.

"Oh well, this just give us more evidence against you old man. You're so much deep dragon shit that you won't know if you're wadding in it or out of it" Pansy said with a shrug. She and Harry had compiled a huge file on all of Dumbledore's misdeeds and were just waiting for the right time to release it to the world.

She then activated the portkey she had hidden around her neck. She was heading to meet her Harry on a lovely tropical island the Blacks owned. She had a very skimpy bikini she wanted to show off to Harry that she found at a muggle store. Plus some bras, panties and other lingerie she found at some store called Victoria's Secret.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you liked my Pansy one. I wanted it to stand out since I am using Pansy and she's not one would think of really. I had planned to having Snape in this as well, but I forgot about him while writing this and didn't feel that I really needed him after finishing this. So when I write the next Pansy one I'll hopefully have Pansy take out Snape as well as Dumbledore too. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	11. Hannah Abbott

**Dumbledore Gets Ripped a New One**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: okay, this is my 11th chap of this little series. Hannah, Mother Puff, is here now. I thought if Susan was Queen Badger then Hannah was the Mother Badger of the Puff house. Now I had a bit of trouble thinking of something for her til a clever idea came to mind. So sit back and enjoy.**

* * *

**Hannah Abbott**

There was a bright smile on Hannah's face as she walked into Dumbledore's office.

"Miss Abbott, is there something wrong, are you in some kind of trouble?" Dumbledore asked in his grandfather tone.

"No sir, but I wanted you to try out my new cookies I baked" Hannah said as she presented a platter filled with cookies.

Dumbledore could smell the delicious aroma and he licked his lips. He knew he shouldn't have sweets since they were rotting his teeth, but he was a wizard they could re-grow their teeth if needed.

"I'd be delighted Miss Abbott" he said.

Hannah placed the platter of cookies on the desk and Dumbledore went for them. He ate a few enjoying the sweet taste there was. There were crumbs in his beard that would probably never come out since all crumbs tend to disappear forever in his long beard.

"These are very good Miss Abbott" Dumbledore said.

"I am glad sir" Hannah said.

"I am unfamiliar with this kind of cookie" Dumbledore said as he ate more. They tasted so good even though they weren't like any cookie he had before.

"I created them myself sir. They are of my own creation" Hannah said proudly.

"You have a talent Miss Abbott" Dumbledore said praising the young Hufflepuff.

"Thank you sir" Hannah said.

Then he felt something. He was constricted to the chair. He couldn't move, he was only able to move his eyes and breath. That was all. He was sure Hannah didn't cast any spell on him, but then what. His eyes then locked on the now empty plate that was full of cookies. They had to be the culprit.

"I am amazed and sadden that it was so easy to take you down like this. I mean, Harry always and I mean always checks his food before he eats it. You just gobble them down like bottomless pit Weasley" Hannah said.

Dumbledore tried hard to fight whatever was holding him, but to no avail. He couldn't even move slightly from his current position.

"Though it was so easy to take down the bottomless pit Weasley. I just laid out a plate of cookies out in the middle of a corridor that I knew he'd be walking down. He ate them without even a care. You'd think you'd be careful in the times we live in and check any food and not eat something that was just sitting in the hallway" Hannah said.

Dumbledore tried to get out of his bind by welling up his magic and release it in hopes that would break the bindings on him. But it didn't work at all. It just exhausted him more since he spent his magic to try and get out.

"The potions that was laced within those cookies are very powerful and potent. I can see you tried to use your magic to break it, but the potion just absorbed your magic into nothing. So that act was quite futile. The potion constricts you into one spot only giving you enough movement to breath, blink and move your eyes. It won't kill you since that wouldn't do at all. But since you ate all of them you'll be under the affects for quite a while. Oh, and don't count on Snape to come to your rescue. He's been dealt with already" Hannah said.

What Hannah didn't say was how she dealt with Snape. Now she knew Snape was a very cautious man and checked and re-checked all drinks and food he got and ate. So she really had to delve deep and find something that would kill him and not be detectable. What she found was arsenic. For some reason magical scans for poisons didn't pick up on this, unless the spell was calibrated to look for those kinds of things. So Hannah laced all of Snape's food so he'd croak quickly though not painlessly of course.

Dumbledore was now very afraid. He couldn't call for help. He was defenseless.

"Now sir, time to tell me all your secrets" Hannah said.

She poured an amber substance from a goat-skin canteen into a cup and tipped it into the old wizard's mouth.

"This stuff is so much better than Veritaserum really. I created it myself" Hannah said.

Another thing not really known was Hannah was very adept in potions and would be the top of her class if she didn't have Snape as a teacher and being unfair to all of those who didn't wear silver and green. Hannah's grades showed she was just average, but if you saw her work then it wouldn't mirror her grades and notes from Snape about her in potions.

Dumbledore poured out all of his heart and soul and with the help of dictation quills Hannah got everything. She made sure she got everything out of him and asked every question and many others so there was no stone left unturned in the end. She'd have everything from the old wizard.

"Thanks for everything sir" Hannah said then left.

Dumbledore was left there broken now with no more secrets to hold.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: and that ends this one. Again, it was tricky finding a way to write this one, but I did and I enjoyed bring out the devious since of the sweet Hannah Abbott. Never mess with a Hufflepuff, they are true badgers. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	12. Rowena Ravenclaw

**Dumbledore Gets Ripped a New One**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: out of all the four founders I picked Rowena to go first. I don't know why, I just picked her first. Must be because I like writing brainy girls. Who knows?**

* * *

**Rowena Ravenclaw**

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

Dumbledore turned his head around looking for the source of the voice. For some reason hearing his full name made him feel like a young kid being scolded for doing something wrong. He couldn't find who was speaking and assumed it was in his head. He went back to work re-working his plans on one Harry Potter. So far they were all going as planned even with a couple of bumps in the road. He got Harry close to a light family firmly in his control. Harry was remaining ignored of much of the magical world unless he wanted it to be known to Harry.

A bump was of the form of a muggle-born named Hermione Granger. Now she wasn't anything big since she was just a muggle-born. But she was making Harry be more of a thinker and not the martyr he needed. But that problem could be solved with time. Just a couple compulsion charms and a few loyalty charms too and she'll be in his clutches obeying like others he's 'charmed'.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

Again Dumbledore looked up from hearing his full named called and still found no one around him. He was now sort of thinking he was, what was that word muggles use for men his age. Oh yes, senile. He was starting thinking was going senile or something.

Then before his eyes a woman appeared. She had a stern, firm look about her. Her brown hair was long and had a natural curl to it though it was tied back in a severe bun. She had sharp blue eyes. She wore a blue gown with a dark blue cape. She had a belt that sat on her hips that held a dagger. Dumbledore was sure that this woman could be some kind of distant relative of his deputy headmistress given the look she was giving him right now.

"You have not gone senile Albus" the woman said.

"You have me at a disadvantage miss. You know my name, but I don't know yours" Dumbledore said being charming.

The charm was wasted.

"Really, you should know my name, it was I who helped formed this school in the first place with three of my closest friends" the woman said.

Dumbledore's eyes widen at this. Before him was the one and only Rowena Ravenclaw. He couldn't believe it. Mainly she should be dead given she had lived ages ago and there was no way she could still be alive. He glanced at the lemon drops he was so fond of and wondered if they had been laced with something when he wasn't looking.

"Now Albus, I've come because I'm displeased with what you've been doing to one of your students" Rowena said.

"I don't see how that is any of your business" Dumbledore said.

"It's my business since it affects Hogwarts" Rowena said.

"How are you here, you're dead?" Dumbledore asked.

"Myself and the other founders performed a ritual so when we finally died our souls would be bound within Hogwarts. We wanted to be around long after our physical bodies passed. To watch our school grow and prosper. We've seen everything that has happened over the years from the highs to the lows. But I'm not too happy with what you've been doing lately" Rowena said.

"What are you talking about, Hogwarts is one of the finest magical educational schools in all of magical Britain" Dumbledore said.

"You think we're naïve Albus. You forget that Hogwarts lies on ley lines. We're connected to a lot of magic and see much through those lines. We know that Hogwarts isn't as great as it boasts. We're behind by many standards among the rest of the magical world, and I mean the entire world and not the little speck of magical Britain. You've let this school drop its standards in nourishing bright young witches and wizards. All to appease a measly faction that should've been stripped of anything and led to slaughter like the cattle they are" Rowena said in a very firm tone.

Dumbledore looked shocked hearing this.

"My dear Rowena, we shouldn't do such hasty things. It would unbalance our world if we went through with what you've suggested" he said.

"Who cares, those who perpetrate murder, rape and other horrific acts should be treated in no other way. Yet, you and your supposed courts give them a light smack on their hands and let them go with some having much heavy pockets than they did before. Back in my time we'd have made examples out of all of them to show what would happened if you did acts like that" Rowena said.

Dumbledore was about to speak, but Rowena didn't let him.

"But I didn't just come here for that. I came here because of Harry Potter" Rowena said.

Dumbledore sat up at this.

"The way you've treated Harry is horrid. You treat him like a toy. You play with him for a while til you get bored and then toss him back into the chest til you feel like playing with him again. It's disgusting how you treat a living person. Like a puppet, and you the puppet master" Rowena said as she looked down on Dumbledore with distain.

"I take offense to that insinuation madam. I am only just guiding Harry on the proper path he needs to take" Dumbledore said.

"And how do you know it's the right path. You never thought about anything in another perspective aside from your own. Your way is not the only way to go Albus. There are always many paths to lead to the same goal" Rowena said.

"It is the only way, the prophecy-" Dumbledore was cut off.

"Don't dare speak of that babble to me. That prophecy whether it's real or just made up by some hack to convince you shouldn't be your main focus. You've lost sight of what's real and what's fantasy" Rowena said.

"I have lost nothing, everything I've done has been done for the Greater Good" Dumbledore said.

"What does that even mean? The only good it seems you've done was further your own objectives and none others that don't fit your agenda" Rowena said.

Dumbledore wasn't happy being taken down a few pegs by Rowena, but Rowena was enjoying herself. After centuries of only having Godric, Salazar and Helga to talk to it was fun to talk to someone else different.

"Harry Potter has his own destiny and you've been interfering with it since before he was born by setting things up in motion for the so-called prophecy to even be viable. You could've waited. That so-called prophecy could've been meant for sometime later, not now. You just assumed things and declared you were right and no one else was. You sent Harry into an environment where he was abused horribly. And what for, so you could be looked upon as his savior, so he'd blindly listen to you. It's disgusting how you treat the young man" Rowena said.

"I take much offense to all you've said. Harry had to be protected. His relatives were the only option" Dumbledore said.

"No, it wasn't. He had his godmother and godfather. They could've taken him in and raised him. Yes, I know all about Alice Longbottom being Harry's godmother and Sirius Black is Harry's godfather. Sadly due to your scheming you had sent both to their own personal hells with Alice still imprisoned in hers" Rowena said.

She of course knew this due to students and staff talking and not thinking that the castle had ears. And that didn't just mean the portraits and the house elves. The founders themselves heard everything that went through these hallowed walls.

Dumbledore wasn't happy with this at all and had to think of something to do. His wand jumped into his hand and he fired off the first spell he could think of which was a memory charm. Rowena didn't need to even move or defend herself as Hogwarts protected her. It was deflected by a shield that Hogwarts put up protecting one of its mothers.

"Pulled a Lockhart, Dumbledore. Didn't think you had the gall to do that inside the castle that I helped founded" Rowena said.

Dumbledore looked stunned at what he had witnessed that he didn't even register the words Rowena had said.

"Impossible, I'm the greatest wizard of all time" he murmured.

"And he's delusional now too" Rowena sighed.

Dumbledore just sat there trying to think of what to do next.

"Well while you're mulling over your inane schemes I'll be helping Harry so he can finally beat Voldemort and live a nice long life without your foolish meddling" Rowena said.

She left the office.

**End**


	13. Tracey Davis

**Dumbledore Gets Ripped a New One**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: okay, this is the third of my Slytherin trio that I like to use. I am planning to use all three of them in a future chap of this series. But that's for later.**

* * *

**Tracey Davis**

Albus Dumbledore had a growing migraine. So many things have been going wrong lately. This wasn't how he planned it and he's had these plans set in place as soon as the prophecy was told to him that night in the Hog's Head. It all started with the Weasleys.

Molly was locked up in St. Mungo's in the lovely ward where Lockhart and the Longbottoms were residing. The healers said she was incurable. Molly was one of the main players/supporter of the old wizard's and rooted for him from all sides. Then Ginny Weasley, who Dumbledore planned on being with Harry so she could pop out a Potter baby so the line wouldn't die and he would have control over the Potter fortune. She was found to be barren after a check-up with madam Pomfrey. Finally Ron Weasley. He was missing. No one had seen him for a long time. Some feared he was captured or even dead.

Then there was his potion master, Severus Snape. The greasy haired man had also disappeared without a trace. Dumbledore even went to check out his precious potion master's residence, Spinner's End, and there wasn't a greasy hair strand at all. It didn't look like there was any kind of struggle nor anything missing. So this baffled the old wizard greatly. He needed Severus since in his mind Severus was a big cog in his plan.

He made it to his office and was shocked to find Tracey Davis sitting at his desk with her feet up. Her nose in a book that looked quite familiar to the old wizard given it was his journal for all the plans he had for Harry Potter. He was getting older and found if he wrote things out he remembered better than if it was kept all in his head. He did charm the book with every kind of security spell there was. How Tracey got around them he hadn't a clue. What he didn't know was Tracey had a special skill in disarming those kind of spells.

"About time, I was getting bored. The portraits in this office are dead boring" Tracey said as she looked up from Dumbledore's dirty little book.

"Miss Davis, how'd you get in here, why are you sitting at my desk, where did you get that?" Dumbledore rattled off.

"Huh, you forgot when" Tracey commented idly.

"Miss Davis, remove yourself from my desk this instant" Dumbledore ordered.

"Why? It's pretty comfy. I did have to replace the throne you call a chair with something more comfortable. I'm not sure how you can sit on something like that. It must hurt your ass and back a lot" Tracey said as she shifted in her Lazy Boy inspired chair.

"Miss Davis" Dumbledore said with a hint of threat in his tone.

"Oh relax, I've read all about your little plan to kill my Harry. Thankfully I took care of them before I even knew the plans. But this just justifies my actions" Tracey said as she placed the book down still open.

Dumbledore stared at Tracey shocked. First her referring to Harry as hers and then her being the one who did the Weasleys and Severus.

"You are the one who did that to Severus and the Weasleys" he said utterly stunned.

"Yeah, I just pumped the Mad Molly with a very potent potion that makes her completely bat shit crazy so she has to be locked up. The potion is so old that no one really knows how to make it, but I found someone who knew. It's also said that there's no counter potion or spell for it either. As for the slut Weasley, well, that was simple slip her specific potion ingredients in her food that have been ground up for a period of time and poof she can't get pregnant, ever. As for the Bottomless Pit, he's in a happier place" Tracey said.

What she meant about Ron was she turned him into a big potbelly pig permanently and dropped him on a farm to live out his days eating and sleeping.

"As for Snape" Tracey began.

"That's professor Snape" Dumbledore corrected instinctually.

"Yeah, Snape. As for him he's swimming with the fishes or so the muggle saying goes" Tracey said.

"Do you have any idea what you've done Miss Davis?" Dumbledore asked appalled at what Tracey had done.

"You bet I did. I took care of the people who were using my Harry, and that only leaves you" Tracey said.

Dumbledore at first felt scared, but that disappeared quickly. He was one of the strongest wizards today. No way this little girl could take him.

"I have no plans on taking you head on, that would be sheer stupidity" Tracey said.

"How did you and Harry get together? I've kept a close eye on him. I know everything he does" Dumbledore asked.

"Simple, Bottomless Pit Weasley was easy to misdirect. I know he was your little spy. I just keep slipping cupcakes dosed with potions that would make him forget before he could report anything to you. The idiot kept eating them. Harry and I have been together since second year really. I don't feel like going on how we met and all of that since why should waste such a good story on you when I should save it for my children Harry and I have together" Tracey said.

The details she wasn't getting into was that Harry protected her from the older Slytherins that wanted to rape her. After saving Tracey she lightened up to Harry and they talked and began have secret meetings with each other. It started as friendship, but soon those feelings of friendship turned deeper, into love. They became a couple undercover since, well, a Gryffindor and Slytherin being together the world might as well have ended.

"Even though I said I wouldn't fight you doesn't mean you'll be going off free as a daisy" Tracey said.

"You think you can defeat me, Miss Davis?" Dumbledore asked in a cocky tone.

"Hmm, maybe" Tracey said mysteriously.

Dumbledore got a mad twinkle in his eye.

Tracey looked calm and collected as she stared Dumbledore down. She pulled something out of her pocket and fired it. It hit Dumbledore right in the neck. Dumbledore slapped whatever hit him in the neck and felt weak. He pulled out the object and found it was a dart.

"What have you done?" the old wizard asked weakly.

"Oh just a dart that contains a very powerful sedative, fast acting too it seems" Tracey said casually.

Dumbledore could feel his whole body go numb before he lost consciousness. His body went limp and he fell over crumbling down. His head hit the floor with a thud.

Tracey smirked as she put her dart gun away. She then collected all the stuff she had been reading and got up off the chair and walked over and checked Dumbledore to make sure he was down. She then pulled out some cuffs, which were magic inhibiting shackles. After making sure they were secure she walked out of the office.

Waiting for her at the bottom of the steps was Harry.

"So, all done?" he asked.

"Yup, just need to notify Amelia to pick up the trash. We also got all the evidence to nail the old goat's wrinkly ass" Tracey said with a smirk.

Harry nodded.

"Now since that problem is taken care of we can get to that pesky idiot dark lord and his band of neurotic sycophants" Tracey said.

"Yes dear" Harry said.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: alright, this took a while to finish up since I had a bit of trouble trying a find way to end this, but I did and hope to liked it. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	14. Alicia Spinnet

**Dumbledore Gets Ripped a New One**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

**A/N: right, here's number 14 of this series and it's time for a spin for Spinnet. Yes, I know that's quite cheesy.**

* * *

**Alicia Spinnet**

Dumbledore sighed as he entered into a place he's never been before. That place happened to be the Spinnet household. His sensors he had keeping an eye on one Harry Potter had told him he wasn't in Privet Drive. After visiting the 'ever-pleasant' Dursleys he got from them through reading their minds that Harry had left with someone else. This displeased him and he left. Now what was shocking to him that he didn't leave with the people he was sure he'd go to. No, he left with Alicia Spinnet.

It baffled him since he didn't even know that Harry was close to one of his Quidditch teammates and he liked to think of himself as knowing everything about Harry. Mainly because he could peep into Harry's head to find out things going on with Harry. But for some reason these memories never came up when Dumbledore peeked into Harry's head. Mainly it was because he ignored those memories looking for other things instead.

The Spinnet home was empty it seemed. Dumbledore was on edge now. He knew the Spinnets were half-bloods with the mother a squib and the father a wizard.

"Welcome to my den said the lioness to the old goat" Alicia said.

Dumbledore looked around, but saw no Alicia anywhere. What he didn't know as Alicia was using an intercom system her parents had installed in the house. It was way better than shouting at someone it was time for dinner and what not.

"Miss Spinnet, where are you?" he asked.

"I'm here, I am everywhere sir" Alicia said cryptically.

Dumbledore frowned. He was supposed to be the one who can be cryptic not this girl. How dare she steal his thing.

"Miss Spinnet, I'm sure you know why I'm here" he said.

"No sir, I don't know why you invaded my home without even knocking on the door like it supposed to happen in a civilized world" Alicia said.

Dumbledore frowned at this. It was true that he let himself in by vanishing the door and then placing it back up so the neighbors wouldn't be suspicious. But he didn't think he had broken any law magical or non-magical. It was for all the Greater Good after all.

"Now sir, would you care to tell me why you intruded into my house?" Alicia asked in mock politeness.

"It has to with Harry, I know you took him with you when the Hogwarts Express got to King's Cross" Dumbledore said.

"And what business it of yours what happens during the summer. It's the summer sir. You have no control over what anyone of Hogwarts students do during the summer" Alicia said.

In Dumbledore's mind this wasn't true at all. Sure, he wasn't Harry's magical guardian he always claims to be, but he felt he needed to control every part of Harry's life to make sure the lad was led down the proper path for the Greater Good.

"Now tell me sir, why are you here and looking for Harry?" Alicia asked.

"Harry must be protected, there are many who'd wish to do harm to Harry. He's to be at his relatives. There are protections there" Dumbledore said.

"That's a load of bull" Alicia said.

"What?" Dumbledore asked.

"Protections my ass. I know how Harry was treated there and there was no kind of protections there that protected him from those fucking bastards" Alicia said.

"Miss Spinnet, language" Dumbledore chided.

"I'm in my own home Dumbledore. I can speak however I like" Alicia said.

_Though if my mom heard me speak like this she'd wash my mouth out with soap_ she thought to herself.

Dumbledore sighed. This was getting nowhere. He needed to find Alicia then he could get what he needed, the location of where Harry was.

"Tell me where you are Miss Spinnet" he demanded.

"For you to mind rape me to find the location of Harry. Hell no" Alicia said.

"Miss Spinnet" Dumbledore chided.

"What, it's what you and your greasy bat shit do to everyone" Alicia said.

Dumbledore frowned at this. It was true he and Severus mentally poked and probed every students' mind that comes through Hogwarts, but that wasn't really known to anyone except for him and Severus. He even took out all the books that contained any kind of instructions on Occlumency since he didn't want anything inhibiting him or Severus from the probing. Of course most pureblood families taught their children Occlumency, but that wasn't enough to stop him or Severus.

"No Dumbledore, I prefer to stay where I am and for you to not know. It's much more fun this way" Alicia said with amusement in her voice.

Dumbledore wasn't pleased with this and he knew was running out of time. He pulled out his wand, ready to cast a tracking spell to find Alicia even though he had nothing of hers that would help focus the spell.

"No foolish wand waving" Alicia said.

A loud blaring noise went over the speakers and Dumbledore dropped his wand as he clutched his ears to try and prevent the sound from hurting his ears. When the noise ceased Dumbledore opened his eyes and noticed his wand was gone. He looked around for it, but it wasn't there at all.

"Missing something sir?" Alicia asked with curious amusement.

"What did you do with my wand?" Dumbledore asked trying to keep the fear out of his voice. He was truly scared since the Elder wand was nowhere in sight. He couldn't believe it.

"You won't need it" Alicia said.

"Miss Spinnet, you must give me my wand back. Only I can wield it" Dumbledore said.

"Funny, the wand seems to like me" Alicia said idly.

Dumbledore paled. He couldn't believe it. He had lost it. It shouldn't be possible really, but somehow it happened. He was no longer the master of the Elder wand.

"Well sir, as much fun as this has been, and it has been fun. There's somewhere I need to be and someone I need to meet" Alicia said.

Dumbledore's mind didn't even register what Alicia was saying as his mind was focused on losing the Elder wand and all the ramifications it will cause to his plans.

/Scene Break/

Alicia pulled off the invisibility cloak Harry had lent her. She had been close by watching Dumbledore. That's how she was able to snag his wand while he was down. She had ear protectors in during her noise attack to not hurt her ears from the sound. She stared at the wand in her hand curiously. It was thrumming in her hand and it felt warm in her palm. She shrugged and stuff it in her pocket and went to meet with Harry, who was waiting for her.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: right, I'm pretty sure that what I did with the Elder wand can't happen, but I used it since it sounded fun and different. So don't go complaining to me about that. It's creative licensing on my part. And for those wondering, yes, I am doing a Lily one for this series, but I'm still working on that one. Not going to give away anything, but I think it'll be epic. This will be the last chap of this series in 2015, see you all in the new year. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	15. Parvati Patil

**Dumbledore Gets Ripped a New One**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

**A/N: hey, Padma's had her turn. Now it's time for Parvati's. A chap with the both of them is in the works and will be posted at a later date.**

* * *

**Parvati Patil**

Parvati blew a piece of her hair out of her eyes as she looked at her list. She grinned and nodded.

"Right, only two left" she murmured to herself.

So far her plan was going well without too many hiccups.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore was not a very happy bunny. He had lost contact with the Weasleys and he needed them to keep Potter in line. He had the Weasleys befriend Harry in the beginning. He had deliberated told Hagrid not to tell Harry where to catch the Hogwarts Express so he could have the Weasleys find him. Then there was his precious potion master, Snape. Dumbledore had Snape in place to read Harry's mind and tell him what's going on since the old wizard couldn't be everywhere. He needed to know how to get to Harry.

But the Weasleys weren't around, well, those who were in his pocket that is. There were some Weasleys that he just couldn't control. The twins were since they seemed to have a solid loyalty to Harry and then there was Bill and Charlie. The two eldest Weasleys children left Britain and have rarely returned. Then Arthur, he wouldn't follow along with Dumbledore's drum beat since he had some honor and a conscious that couldn't be manipulate. The redheads in his pocket was Molly, her two youngest and Percy. He had Percy as an inside for the Ministry.

As for his beloved potions master, he hadn't seen the lovely sneering face since lunch at all. All of this worried Dumbledore greatly now. Since it was for the greater good that he had all of his pawns in place to manipulate his greatest pawn, Harry Potter, to the destiny he had planned out all those years ago when he heard the prophecy of that hack, Trelawney.

So that's where he is now, searching for Snape. For some reason none of the house elves, portraits or ghosts would assist him in this grand endeavor. This irked the old wizard since he was Albus Dumbledore, they should lining up to help him in whatever cause. He was the greatest wizard, the leader of the light. But no, they ignored his constant requests.

When it felt the search was in vain Dumbledore caught sight of something. He could've sworn he saw a billowing of a cloak, one of Snape's trademarks along side his greasy hair and permanent sneer. So the old wizard headed off in the direction he saw the billowing cloak in hopes in finding his dear potions master only to find himself in an empty classroom. He frowned and turned to leave when he found the door he had enter was gone. This baffled the old wizard.

"Don't you just love magic professor" a voice said.

"Who is there?" Dumbledore asked.

"Nope, not telling" the voice said in childish tone.

"I am the headmaster, you will tell me" Dumbledore said as he rose to his full height even though he didn't where this person was. He knew that whoever it was was a female though.

"Nope, still not telling, so what brings the old goat around?" the voice asked.

Dumbledore ruffled at this.

"I'm in search of my potions professor" he said.

"That grease smear, he's in place that's more suitable for his nature" the voice said.

"Return him to me, Severus is vital" Dumbledore said.

"Vital how? He's nothing more that an oversized bully that hasn't grown up at all" the voice said. "He's a Death Eater, the only thing they are good for is fuel for the bonfire."

"Severus is repentant" Dumbledore said.

"HA! That grease ball hasn't a remorseful bone is his body. He takes utter glee in punishing anyone that isn't a Slytherin. He furthers the agenda of Voldemort and you allow it" the voice said.

"Severus has a purpose. He must act like this to stay inconspicuous to fellow Death Eaters and Voldemort" Dumbledore said.

"Yeah, right an act" the voice snorted, "that's the biggest load of dragon dung I've ever heard."

"Just who are you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Today, I am judgment. And I deem you guilty for the crimes you've committed against Harry Potter" the voice said.

"And on whose authority?" Dumbledore asked.

"I don't need any since your fate is sealed" the voice said.

The room was then filled with smoke, gas to be exact. Dumbledore tried to leave, but then remembered there was no door. He tried all he could to get out, but there wasn't. He succumb to the gas passing out.

A door appeared and walking in was a girl wearing a gas mask. She pulled out her wand and waved it dispelling the gas from the room. She then removed the mask when the last of the gas was gone. She then waved her wand and bound Dumbledore up like a wrapped present. She then shrunk him down and dropped him in her pocket. She left the room.

"Done?"

The girl, Parvati Patil, looked and smiled.

"All done Harry, now all we got to do is dose the goat with Veritaserum until he give us all we need then we can get to work finishing Voldemort" Parvati said.

Harry nodded. He had some worries when Parvati came up with this plan, but let her do it since he did trust Parvati. Parvati wasn't as smart as her sister, but she had a brain and she was quite inventive. Mixing magic methods and non-magical methods. Ingenious really. No magical would ever expect it.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: right, sorry if this wasn't as good as the past ones, but I did my best to write it and write it as well as I could. It's not that I don't care for Parvati, I do, just for some reason I had trouble writing this one. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	16. Godric Gryffindor

**Dumbledore Gets Ripped a New One**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

**A/N: well, I think it's way passed time to add someone quite different into the mix. I've had plenty of gals stepping up. Time for a guy to do it. You're not going to see many of them in this series since it's hard trying to find guy HP characters that I feel right for this one compared to the females. In my opinion. Plus the girls are easier to write for me. Unless you all can give me ideas to use for the guys.**

* * *

**Godric Gryffindor**

Dumbledore sat there stunned. Here he was in some sort of courtroom. He was sitting in an uncomfortable wooden chair bound. Right beside him in the same position that he was in was his beloved and precious potion master Severus Snape. Neither knew really how they ended up here. Dumbledore was sitting in his office plotting his next move for Potter. While Snape was in his private potion lab working on a potion that was most likely ordered by Dumbledore to be used on Potter.

Before them was a raised dais and sitting on the dais was a throne with a desk in front of it. Not a fancy kind of desk, but an old well-worn one. The throne sat empty til a sound of a door opened and then closed. In coming was a beast of a man. He radiated an aura none have ever felt before nor will ever feel again. He had the presence of a warrior, a lord. He had reddish-brown hair and he wore a beard. He was wearing armor and had a very familiar sword by his side, that sword just happened to be the fabled Sword of Gryffindor. A blood red cloak billowed behind him like there was an inexistent wind gently blowing it.

The man didn't say a word as he walked to the dais and sat down. He peered down at the two giving them a look of utter disgust. Pretty much he looked at them like the shit you'd look at under your shoe. His blue eyes were hard as flints.

"Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape" he said in a strong authoritative voice.

"What is the meaning of this" Snape spat.

"You are all here to be tried for the numerous crimes you've perpetrated on one Harry James Potter" the man said.

"And who are you to judge us?" Snape sneered.

"I am Lord Godric Gryffindor, lord of the House of Gryffindor" the man thundered.

Dumbledore felt a cold sweat run down his back hearing this as Snape just continued to sneer at Godric.

"This is all an elaborate prank by Potter. He's just like his worthless pathetic arrogant father" the potion master spewed.

"SILENCE!" Godric thundered.

That shut Snape up as he felt the raging magic pulsing off Godric. It was nothing he had ever felt before. Not even the dark lord could radiate such magic from his being like Godric. Not even Dumbledore could do this either.

"I will not hear you utter another word against a brave wizard like James Potter, a true Gryffindor. He gave his life to try and save his family. You on the other hand are a cowardly pathetic excuse for a wizard who is quite petty to hold onto a schoolboy grudge" Godric said in a low growl like a lion.

"Lord Gryffindor, I think there has been some kind of misunderstanding" Dumbledore said with his wits about him.

"There is no mistake" Godric said in such a tone that meant he couldn't be swayed.

"I believe there is. All I have done is for the greater good you see" Dumbledore began with his blue eyes beginning to twinkle.

"You can take that 'greater good' shit and shoved right back up your wrinkled ass Dumbledore. All I've seen is you destroying our world because you _think_ you're right" Godric said.

"Really now, I think-"

"And there's the problem. You are thinking. Don't for a while and the entire wizarding world can be able to thrive and prosper" Godric said.

"The wizarding world needs me. I am the only one to guide them" Dumbledore said.

"No, you're not. There are elected officials that can do that and if the public doesn't like them they can be tossed out of office and elect new ones in their stead. That's how the system works. It doesn't work if one person hoards all the power like a greedy child" Godric said.

Dumbledore ruffled at this.

"I really don't think-"

"SILENCE" Godric boomed.

Dumbledore shut up.

"Now on to the charges" Godric said as he shuffle the papers that were on the desk that neither accused had seen before. "First, illegally placing one Harry Potter at the Dursleys when it's strictly against the Potter will."

"They were Harry's only living relatives" Dumbledore said.

"No, that's not correct. Harry still had his godparents. Alice Longbottom was still around. As for Sirius Black, well, you and I both know he wasn't the one who killed those non-magicals" Godric said.

Dumbledore said nothing.

"We should've just left Potter there" Snape sneered.

"And you'd have done a great disservice to witches and wizards everywhere since it was only Harry that saved not only Hogwarts, but the wizarding world his first year. But Harry didn't need to do a thing if it weren't for an old goat deciding it was a good idea to place a very valuable magical object inside a school full of children and place barriers that three first years could get around" Godric said.

"If Potter did as he was told instead of acting like that arrogant-"

The intensity of Godric's glare made any other words Snape wanted to say die in his throat.

"Hogwarts is a school for children to learn and grow. It isn't meant to hide away a powerful magical object that is sought by evil demented dark lords. If Tom Riddle got his hands on it the end would be surely near" Godric said.

There was no answer from the two accused.

"Now, on to the next charge. Withholding knowledge to young Harry when he turned eleven. What gave you the right to deny Harry what he deserved to know about his family? Our laws say that at if the child is eleven and is the only male alive then he's to be given all of his inheritance" Godric said.

"Harry is young, and I felt he should enjoy his childhood" Dumbledore said.

"'Childhood'? What childhood, you gave him none by dropping him off like some kind of parcel on that doorstep that night. You had no idea if Harry would be safe. Anyone could've snatched from that spot at the dead of night. Harry had no childhood growing up, he was used and abused for the first ten years of life and then shoved into a world he had no clue ever existed. To only be ridiculed" Godric said. "You've done a great disservice to the wizarding world for what you've done."

Dumbledore looked ready to speak, but was cut off.

"And finally the last charge. By place numerous blocks and binding spells to restraining Harry's magic. I can understand to place certain binding spells on young ones who have uncontrollable burst of magic, but those binding should have been removed before he even entered Hogwarts since it only hinders the natural growth of the magical core" Godric said.

"Harry must be controlled" Dumbledore said.

"'Controlled'? Harry isn't some kind of pet. He is a human being. What right do you have to control other human beings? You're not above everyone else" Godric said.

"Oh, and you are" Snape sneered.

Godric's blue eyes locked on Snape making the potion master seize up.

"I have gone into many battles leading men. I knew there was a chance many would die. I grieve for each lost. I never take what I have done lightly" Godric said in a solemn tone.

"Then surely you must understand what I have tried to do" Dumbledore said hoping he could use this to sway the founder of his old house to his side.

"I can" Godric began, which gave the old wizard hope, but that was extinguished quickly by what Godric said next. "But that doesn't mean I will ever agree with it. Unlike you I never willingly did these things. It was always a difficult decision. But you, you allowed many good witches and wizards get killed. Whole families wiped out. Why, just to keep that sniveling little coward protected and safe. You had a spy, you use him when lives could be saved. Yes, I understand that there will be times where it can't be done since it might expose your spy, but that doesn't mean you sit back and do nothing and allow our world to crumble before you. The darkness was about to engulf us until Harry stopped Tom."

Dumbledore sat there stunned. He couldn't understand how such a great wizard like Godric Gryffindor could not be on his side with this. It was inconceivable.

Snape sat there sneering and glaring.

"Time to pass judgment" Godric said.

"What, but don't we get a chance to defend ourselves?" Dumbledore asked shocked.

"No, your actions have spoken for you. This isn't one of your silly little trials. This is a tribunal. You've done numerous actions that harmed Harry James Potter, but also our world too. This can't stand" Godric said.

Dumbledore's mind tried, really tired to come up with something to salvage this. He had to. For the Greater good he couldn't be tossed into jail. The wizarding world needed him.

Snape was glaring and sneering still. He still thought this was some prank by Potter. In his mind he was plotting many ways to punish Potter. Most were quite sadistic and cruel.

"Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore. You have been sentenced" Godric said in a finality tone. "You are to spent all eternity in the scorching fields of Hades where you will be whipped by the Harpies as your minds are tortured with all the harm you've caused."

With a snap of his fingers the two accused disappeared to carry out their sentences. Godric sat back now finally relaxed. Some of the trash has been taken care of. Now all he had to was wait for the next batch to come in and that would be when Harry finished off Tom for good.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: right, this took some time to do. I really did all I could to make this quite different and not just because I was using a guy in this. I hoped you all liked it. I worked very hard on this. I do plan to use Arthur Weasley in this series as well as the Weasley twins, but that will be far down the road and if you have any ideas for those let me know either a review or PMing. Anyway, thanks for reading and you'd like please leave a review.**


End file.
